Esperanza
by DroBlack
Summary: ONE SHOT -- Andrómeda es la única de las hermanas Black que se atrevió a rebelarse y a oponerse a su familia, a dejar el bando que habían elegido por ella. Ahora nos cuenta su historia en primera persona.


**Disclaimer:** NO me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la historia de Harry Potter y no gano nada con esto, solamente lo hago porque sí... (creeis que si todo el Imperio de J.K. fuese mio estaría ahora aquí??? Nooooo.... estaría en mi propia isla paradisíaca rodeada de nativos muy sexys y etc ...) Lo único que es mío es el argumento... ¬¬

****

**Esperanza**  
  
Esperanza, esperanza porque entren en razón y dejen a un lado la maldad que les ha caracterizado durante tanto tiempo. Ese es el sentimiento que me anima a escribir estas líneas a la que fue mi familia, una familia que me olvidó hace mucho tiempo y dejó de quererme y apreciarme cuando todavía era una niña, incapaz de comprender el porqué su rechazo.  
  
Mi nombre es Andrómeda, Andrómeda Tonks. En un tiempo, fui miembro de una de las más prestigiosas familias de sangre limpia del mundo mágico: los Black. Andrómeda Black, así me conocieron. Mis hermanas fueron las famosas hermanas Black: Bellatrix y Narcissa, conocidas por su aprecio a la sangre limpia y por su manera de honrar a la familia. Quizás, la única persona que se parecía a mí era mi primo Sirius, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo...  
  
Siempre fui diferente, desde el momento en que nací, pero, tal vez, al principio no se percataron. Tan tolerante, considerada, amable, dulce... en fin, tan distinta. Y creo que hubo un tiempo en que me apreciaron, aunque ya no sean ni capaces de recordarlo, porque me expulsaron, dejé de pertenecer a la familia, fui borrada del árbol familiar, se me prohibió volver a la casa donde había vivido durante tanto tiempo... Junto con Sirius, me convertí en la oveja negra, la vergüenza, la desgracia, la parte débil de la familia.

Mi nacimiento ocurrió en un día soleado, en oposición a las tormentas que solían acompañar a los recién nacidos de los Black. Había mucha expectación porque nacía la pequeña de las hermanas Black, Narcissa me llevaba seis años y Bellatrix cinco, por lo que había una gran diferencia de edad entre nosotras.  
  
Ya cuando era muy niña, noté que comenzaba a haber un cierto desprecio hacia mí: Narcissa ya ni me hablaba, mis padres me evitaban en lo posible, mi tía se burlaba de mí, humillándome, y mi abuela me ignoraba completamente, como si yo ya no existiese. La única que me mimaba, me apreciaba y me consolaba era mi hermana Bellatrix, pendiente de mí durante aquella época en la que todavía no se había corrompido totalmente. Creo que Bella fue la única persona que me quiso de verdad dentro de toda aquella extensa familia.  
  
A medida que crecía, la distancia que me separaba de mis parientes se fue haciendo más y más grande, llegando incluso a pensar que no me llegaría la carta de Hogwarts. Y... ¡qué decepción! cuando fui seleccionada para Gryffindor en lugar de Slytherin, la casa en la que siempre había estado los Black. Pasaba el tiempo y yo parecía ir por el mismo camino que Sirius, todos se daban cuenta de mi predisposición a aceptar a los "sangre sucia" (siempre he detestado ese nombre para los hijos de muggles).

Y en cuanto acabé mis años de estudio en Hogwarts, abandoné la casa de mis padres, incapaz de soportar durante más tiempo aquel ambiente de tensión que se respiraba en mi presencia. Nadie se acordó de mí, todos me olvidaron, sólo una persona me visitó en mi soledad además de Sirius, una persona que yo ya sabía que estaba llena de maldad, pero que a pesar de todo parecía quererme: Bellatrix. Me advirtió que aquella iba a ser la última vez que nos veríamos, y yo sentí por primera vez, en aquella despedida, el amor fraternal tal y como lo debían conocer el resto de las familias.  
  
Claro que el tiempo en Azkaban fue duro para ella, y la cambió mucho, se volvió más fría y despiadada de lo que era, y apartó todo sentimiento de su corazón, pero un año después de su fuga me llegó una nota anónima, en la que se me anunciaba que "alguien" había tenido una hija, llamada Layla. Nada más, ni una firma, una señal, algo que indicase quién la había enviado: nada. Tuve y todavía tengo una corazonada, pero nunca más volví a tener noticias de Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Volviendo a lo que estaba contando... unos meses después de dejar Hogwarts, recién cumplidos los dieciocho años, conocí al que más tarde sería mi marido: Ted Tonks, un muggle, como cualquiera de los que despreciaban los de mi sangre. Comprendió mi naturaleza en cuanto se lo expliqué, y me aceptó sin ningún temor, él me amó y yo le amé, y de nuestro amor nació, al poco tiempo, una niña: Nymphadora.

A nuestra boda solamente asistió Sirius por parte de mi familia. Siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien y era mi primo favorito, de manera que agradecí mucho su presencia en aquel día tan importante y significativo para mí.  
  
Llegó al mundo nuestra pequeña, y fue bruja, como yo, aunque con un poder mayor que el mío: era una metamorfomaga, capaz de cambiar su aspecto exterior a voluntad. Ted se asustó un poco al principio de las cualidades de Nymphadora, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando y terminó por tenerlo como lo más normal del mundo.  
  
¿Qué es lo que he escrito? ¿Acaso lo preguntas? Jirones de mi vida, retazos de acontecimientos ya pasados, algunos dolorosos, otros no tanto. ¿Qué es mi vida? Casi un sueño... he sido feliz demasiado tarde, por eso dejo constancia de mis sentimientos en este papel, por esa familia que no me quiso y a la que, a pesar de todo, advierto.  
  
Y ahora... ¿ahora qué? Ted me abraza mientras escribo estas palabras, Nymphadora ya es una aurora muy capacitada, Sirius ha muerto y Bellatrix huye de la justicia tras asesinar a su primo. ¿Quién sabe lo que vendrá? Sólo me queda pelear para que las personas a las que amo y que todavía siguen con vida sean capaces de aguantar, de hacerse más fuertes, de seguir acompañándome... Porque eso es la esperanza, la esperanza de que Ted esté ahí, de que Nymphadora sea feliz, de que Bella entre en razón y de que Sirius está en un lugar mejor. Esperanza por todos vosotros. Esperanza.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno... este es un ONE-SHOT que escribí hace poco gracias a los ánimos de una gran amiga. Los más sagaces se habrán dado cuenta de que mi nick, Dro Black... es una abreviatura de Andrómeda Black, que es el nick que suelo usar en las webs de Harry Potter y es Dró como suelen llamarme. Escribí esta historia porque pienso que Andrómeda es un personaje muy interesante, muy confuso, al que se le presta muy poca atención.

Estoy empezando otro fic sobre Andrómeda, más largo y detallado, pero en el que no variará nada de la historia que he contado aquí.

DEJAD REVIEWS!!!


End file.
